Send Me Back
by mayleila961
Summary: When Edward left Bella, he never came back. So 70 years later when she's on her deathbed she makes her one last wish. 'I wish i can change the past'. So when she wakes up in her old bedroom can she stop everything from happening again?


**Hello again! Before I start with the one-shot I would like to say something...I noticed that a lot of people read my stories but not everyone reviews. I would appreciate it if you would give me your opinion on my stories. Thank you and I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

Bella's POV

I'm so weak now, I feel helpless. I can only go back on old memories. Of him. He never came back, I'm now 88 and he never came back. I never had a husband, I never had kids. Not that I wanted any. I can feel that I'm getting weaker as I lay here. I can only ask for one thing. One wish.

"I wish I could change the past. Have the life I wanted." I whispered as I fell asleep for the last time.

SMB++++++SMB

It was dark. That's it. Dark.

All of a sudden it was super bright but as I blinked it got dimmer and that's when I saw I was in my old room. my heart started to pound against my chest with full force. I got up slowly and in a daze walked to my door and opened it.

"Charlie!" I called. Nothing. I went to my room, skipping the mirror and looking out the window. The cruiser was gone.

I went to the bathroom and turned the light on as I closed my eyes, scared at what I was going to find. I slowly opened them and saw that I was a teenager again. I nearly screamed of joy. I touch my face and even slapped myself. When it hurt I knew it was real. '_I get my second chance._'

I walked to the calendar downstairs and saw it was...my birthday.

I remembered back that I would meet everyone at school. I looked at the time and saw that they shouldn't have left yet.

I grabbed my phone and put a group message. Alice, Emmett, Edward, Jasper, and Rosalie. I nearly squealed thinking I was going to talk to them again.

'**Screw school! Ditch today! Meet me at your house!**' I text them and sent it. I instantly got replies.

'**Lol I never saw you text a bad word, Bella. Okay, see you soon. Oh, Happy Birthday!**'- Emmett.

I groaned when I saw that they all pretty much said those words that I absolutely hate. 'Happy Birthday' I got a chill when I thought them.

'**Okay! Happy Birthday!**'- Alice.

'**Certainly, love. I love you. Happy Birthday.**'- Edward.

'**Sure. I didn't feel like going anyway. Happy Birthday, Bella.**'- Rosalie.

That surprised me.

'**Of course, birthday girl! Lol Happy Birthday, Bella.**'- Jasper.

I laughed at Jasper's

I got my keys after I got dressed and brushed my teeth and hair.

I got in my missed old Chevy truck. I hugged it before getting in. As I drove I listened to Shooting Star by Owl City. Cause nothing could break my smile. I looked around Forks and drank up every detail. I missed it so much! I screamed in delight as I drove. I smiled so widely it started to hurt. I got onto the dirt road and was literally jumping in my seat.

I parked and saw Edward come out of the house and onto the porch. I turned the truck off and opened the door- not closing it- and ran full speed to him. Not even caring if he thought I was crazy.

"EDWARD!" I screamed in delight and jumped in his arms and hugged him tightly.

"I didn't know I was so missed." He laughed. It sounded like angels.

I looked up and saw the family on the porch.

I squirmed- not really wanting out of his arms but I missed them so much too- and when he let me down I sprinted to the pixie.

"ALICE!" I screamed with a wide smile and tackled her.

"Bella! Are you okay? Did you hurt your head? Your never this happy to see us." She said hugging me back.

"Oh silly! I missed you guys so much." I said.

I let go of her and hugged Emmett, even Jasper. I felt him stiffen but then hug me back briefly. I looked at Rosalie, she looked back at me uncertainly. I ran to her too and hugged her, she didn't hug me back but I didn't care.

I ran to Esme and Carlisle and hugged them tightly as well.

When I was done I ran back to Edward with tears in my eyes.

"Bella, is something wrong?" Edward asked concerned.

"No! No, this is great!" I said and dragged him inside with everyone behind us. I let go of his hand and walked around the house smiling at everything. It seemed so real.

I turned around and saw everyone looking at me with confused and amused eyes.

"What?" I asked as I sat down at the piano and hugged it- yes, I hugged a piano- and ran my fingers over the black top.

"Did you just hug...Edward's piano?" Emmett asked.

"Yes!" I said smiling widely.

"I thought you didn't like your birthday, why so happy?" Alice asked.

My smile didn't even falter.

I looked at Alice and laughed, remembering this morning.

"Edward, I think your girlfriend has gone crazy." I heard Emmett stage-whisper to Edward, who looked amused, confused, and concerned all in one face.

"No! I'm just SO happy!" I yelled smiling widely.

"I should get ready for your party!" Alice said jumping up and down on her toes.

That was when my world shattered. My smile disappeared, I stiffened, my eyes went wide, and my heart started to race.

"NO!" I screamed horrified.

"Oh Bella, it will be fun!" Alice said.

"Tell me that in a few months!" I yelled.

Everyone stilled and stared at me.

"What do you mean Bella?" Carlisle asked as he helped me to the couch.

I sat still and thought over what to tell them. As I did everyone sat down, Alice and Jasper took the couch opposite of me with Edward, Carlisle, and Esme. While Emmett and Rosalie took the love sofa.

"Bella?" I heard Carlisle ask.

I looked up to everyone's very confused and concerned faces.

"Okay, I don't know how any of you," I looked at Edward. "are going to take this." I said quietly.

I suddenly felt a hand go to mine and squeeze gently. i looked up to see Edward now beside me and smiled.

"Okay." I took a deep breathe. "I think I came back into this time from," I paused to glance around. "awhile ago."

"How long awhile ago?" Alice asked.

"70 years." I forced out and started to cry. Edward hugged me close.

"What happens in 70 years? You came for something right?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded slowly.

"I die." I whispered.

Edward froze. Everyone froze. I sobbed.

"You-you die?" Alice whispered.

"Yes, but because something is or was going to happen after I had that birthday party."I explained

"What do you mean, 'is or was going to happen'?" Jasper asked.

"Mine and everyone's fate lies in one of your hands." I said.

"Give us a hint?" Alice asked slowly.

"He has bronze hair." I said. Everyone's heads snapped to Edward.

"What does he do?" Emmett growled.

"As I said," I said as I stood up. "that's up to him." I walked into the kitchen to get water. When I walked back into the living room everyone was still.

"What happens at the party though?" Alice asked quietly.

"If I tell you the whole story, I don't want Jasper, Edward, or anyone for that matter to feel guilty, unless it happens," I said shrugging softly. "I guess I tried." I sat down and everyone nodded getting in a better position.

"Okay, ready." Alice announced.

"Okay, at the party I'm opening one of the presents when I get a paper cut." I said before everyone gasped.

"Jasper lunged at me and Edward pushed me into a table full of crystal before he pushed Jasper onto his piano where Emmett and Rosalie dragged him out." I paused and saw horrified looks on everyone.

"After that, Edward started getting...distant." I paused and had tears well up in my eyes. Everyone glared at Edward.

"It took him a week to figure out what he was going to do. At the end of the week, he asks me to come for a walk with him. That's where he tells me," I sobbed. "he didn't love me anymore and I was nothing but a toy you got bored of." I was crying uncontrollably, Edward hugged me closer and kept whispering apologies.

"He left me. I was out of it for 6 months, with me ripping up CDs and anything that reminded me of you." I said.

"I soon left for college and stayed there on all breaks since I didn't have anybody to see or anyone who wanted to see me. After college I lived on my own doing everything and anything to keep me busy. I never touch any man and had no children. When I was 88 I got really weak and collapsed and dragged myself to my bed and...died there after I made my wish." I finished and saw that everyone had tears in their eyes.

"Oh, does anybody ever come back? Just to visit?" Alice asked hopeful.

"No, nobody." I whispered.

"Okay! No party!" Alice exclaimed.

I felt my whole body go limp with relief. That however doesn't change the fact that Edward might leave. As if he heard me, he whispered in my ear.

"I'm never leaving, Bella. Never. I promise." he whispered before kissing me.

As I smiled there was a super bright light shining into the house from outside. The birds started chirping as I went to the window. They were flying everywhere, and there was even a little deer that jumped out of the woods for a split second.

"What was that?" Emmett asked.

"Fate changed." I whispered but knew they could hear me.

They all turned to me with raised eyebrows.

"How do you know?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, that light was for me. I've been in the dark for too long, so the light was my new fate. Bright and happy." I said smiling widely again.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review, and tell me what you think! I would appreciate it! Till next time, see ya! :)**


End file.
